


10-57

by milkvtea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cops, Detectives, F/M, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Oneshot, Open Ending, Original Characters - Freeform, Play Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkvtea/pseuds/milkvtea
Summary: A 1 scene play script about a “concerned” girl trying to find out what happened to her sister.
Relationships: Original Female / Original Male Characters, Original Male / Original Male Characters
Kudos: 1





	10-57

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank u sm for reading my story it means the world to me. I’ve always wanted to be an author so i’ve published my stories on a few different platforms! U can find me on wattpad, instagram, medium, and facebook under Angelmiin! I hope u like the story!

A detectives solving a missing person case

Police codes: 10-57=missing person

San Francisco,California

24 hour wait to report missing person

(1:23 p.m. The scene opens in a small police office. The room is dimly lit. Two girls sit on chairs at opposite sides of the desk, one wearing uniform and the other in formal business attire)

Jenna: It happened at work. Me 'n Jess were outside. We were taking a smoke break. She asked me if I had a light on me and I had forgot it inside so I went in to get it. 5 minutes. Thats how long i was gone, 5 damn minutes.

Monica: You got that light on you now? I could really use a smoke

Jenna: Are you serious? My sister is missing and all you care about is your goddamn cigar. Ridiculous, the police here don't care about no one.

Monica: Ma'am, like I said before, this just doesn't seem serious enough. How do you know she was kidnapped? Maybe she saw somethin' shiny and ran off.

Jenna: You didn't let me finish! Jess was tellin' me about some guy before I left, an ex boyfriend I think. He was a real rough lookin' guy, always texting her after she dumped him. He wanted to marry her. Proposed the idea to her about a month after they started dating. He was movin too fast so she dumped him. Then she started seeing him everywhere, thought he was followin' her. And now she's gone! 

Monica: Look I can put in a report but she probably just ran off or something, this doesn't sound all too alarming to me. (Jenna looks at the radio on her desk. Monica sighs and picks up the radio) 10-57 i repeat 10-57 (Monica speaks in a bored tone of voice)

Police officer over radio: Tell us what you know

Monica (to radio): 24 hours ago, female 23 years old, her names Jess Lee, red head about 5'10 and 145 lbs. She was outside the Halperns co. building taking a smoke break. Her sister claims it was Jess' crazy ex boyfriend.

Police officer over radio: Gimmie a time frame

Monica (to Jenna): What time did this happen again?

Jenna: Around 1:15 yesterday

Monica (to radio): About 1:15 p.m. yesterday. (to jenna) whats the boys name?

Jenna: Holland Thod 

Monica: And does this boy drive?

Jenna: Yes, a white 2018 land rover discovery sport hse

Monica ( to radio): You heard that?

Police officer over radio: Ya, do you have an address

Jenna: I don't know where he lives or works. Now that i'm thinking of it, I don't remember Jess ever mentioning a job.

Police officer over radio: We'll look him up. Get some more info on this for us in the meantime

Monica (to jenna): Where did your sister meet Holland?

Jenna: I think it was at a bar. We were celebrating her birthday, we all got drunk the memories are hazy

Monica: Who else was with you?

Jenna: Jess' best friend, Tyler, and another girl. Shit what was her name. Oh! Yeah Addy. Poor girl was always the third wheel.

Monica: What do you mean?

Jenna: Well Ty and Jess were really close, they've been best friends since high school. Addy became acquainted withboth of them at work about a year ago. I don't think they meant to leave her out, really, they just kinda did. Oh yeah, another thing. Addy was like totally in love with Ty she was always making googly eyes at him and would laugh just a little too loud at anything he said. 

Monica: Hmm. That's interesting

Jenna: Why?

Monica: Because that's a clear motive, this girl Ava-

Jenna: Addy

Monica: Right, Addy. Well she was in love with Tyler but never got any attention from him. Maybe that led her to take Jess out.

Jenna: I guess, but they were friends. A friend wouldn't do that.

Monica: But somebody who loved her would? Think about it she only knew this girl for what a year?

Jenna: Yeah

Monica: Then there you go, two suspects, Now tell me more about Tyler and Jess.Tell me about their relationship, did Tyler fancy Jess, or the other way around.

Jenna: No they were just friends

Monica: Are you sure? I mean if they knew each other for that long-

Jenna: No, Tyler was gay. He had a boyfriend.

Monica: What was the boyfriends name?

Jenna: It was like Chris or something

Monica: Did Chris and Jess ever talk?

Jenna: Yeah, sometimes. They all hung out in a group whenever Jess had a boyfriend. They'd go on double dates and stuff. Jess and Ty did everything together, they couldn't be apart for more than a few hours.

Monica: Hm, and did Jess like Chris

Jenna: Well... its kinda complicated. Jess didn't like the idea of two boys dating, it made her uncomfortable. She only put up with it because she loved Tyler.

Monica: I see. Did Chris like Jess?

Jenna: Not exactly. Jess was the cause of so many fights for Ty and Chris, he always seemed really pissy around her.

Monica: Seems like your sister had alotta enemies

Jenna: Jess tends to piss people off, but that's just the way she is

Monica: What about Tyler? Did he have any problems with the way Jess talked to his boyfriend? 

Jenna: O'course, they'd fight about it, he'd walk out, and then come back hours later to apologize. Then they'd go to the bar for a drink. That's how it always went down.

Monica: What was your relationship with Jess like?

Jenna: Well... (jenna starts to trail off and her voice turns bitter) our relationship wasn't the best. Jess was a princess and I was a peasant. i've always just been Jess' baby sister, everyone relates me to her y'know

Monica: You've always been in her shadow?

Jenna: Yes! Damn someone finally gets it. Jess has always been so mean to me, always mocking me. She's always been such a-such a-such a bitch.

Police officer over radio: We found the boyfriend's workplace and address

Monica (to radio, side eyeing Jenna): Where does he work?

Police officer over radio: He works at the 7/11 downtown, y'know the one near the bank and that really good pizza place, what's it called?

Monica: Mellow Mushroom

Police officer over radio: Yes! Mellow mushroom. I could really go for some pizza right about now.

Monica: Do your job first, I have a few more suspects for ya (turning attention to Jenna) would you leave us for a minute.

(jenna nods her head and exits the stage)

Police officer over radio: How many suspects?

Monica: 4, Jenna, Chris, Tyler, and Addy

Police officer over radio: Who?

Monica: Jenna is Jess' sister who complained about always being in Jess' shadow, Chris is Tyler's boyfriend who is jealous because Tyler is always with Jess and mad because of Jess' homophobic tendencies, Tyler is Jess' best friendwho she was sorta homophobic to. He is probably the lowest down on my list, but I dunno there just seems something off with their relationship. Then Addy, she was a new friend of Jess and Tyler's but apparently she was like in love with Tyler and jealous of their friendship.

Police officer over radio: Interesting. We'll need full names and address' for all of 'em.

Monica: Will do. Do you have someone goin' to check on the ex.

Police officer over radio: Yeah, they should be there in 5. We don't even know if he'll be there. We called his boss, said that he hasn't been to work in over a week.

Monica: It's worth a shot though. Have a car go to his work and a car to his address. i'll get more info about the rest of 'em in the meantime

Police officer over radio: Okay

Monica: Okay, Jenna get back in here

(jenna reenters the stage)

Monica: I just have a few more questions

Jenna: Okay officer

Monica: These fights between Tyler and Jess, how bad were they?

Jenna: It depended on the day. The worst one so far was recent actually. Happened like two days ago

Monica: Why was it so bad?

Jenna: Jess hit Chris and then Tyler kicked Jess out

Monica: Where were they

Jenna: We were all at Tyler's house. Jess had gotten a promotion and we were celebrating

Monica: What else happened that night? And why did Jess hit Chris?

Jenna: Jess was drunk. like really really drunk. She started talkin' shit about everyone there.

Monica: What did she say?

Jenna: Called Addy pathetic and desperate, said I was a nobody, called Chris a pretty boy and said he had no brains, and she called Ty the f word, y'know what i mean, right?

Monica: Yeah

Jenna: She really pissed everyone off

Monica: How did the others react?

Jenna: Addy started crying, Ijust stayed quiet, Chris yelled at her, she punched Chris, then Ty kicked her out

Monica: Can i have everyone's full names

Jenna: Sure. Addys last name is somethin' like Smith, Chris Fargo, and Tyler Jenn.

Monica: Thanks, you can leave now. i'll call you when we know more. I suggest you don't leave town or anything

Jenna: Yes, officer. Goodbye

Monica: Goodbye Jenna

(jenna exits stage and Monica starts talking to police officer over radio)

Monica: Addy Smith, Chris Fargo, and Tyler Jenn. Any word on the ex boyfriend?

Police officer over radio: He's in the car with me now, i'm taking him to the station.

Monica: How is he?

Police Officer Over Radio: He started crying about Jess the second he saw me

Monica: You weren't supposed to tell him about Jess until he was at the station

Police officer over radio: I didn't tell him anything

(the curtains close and the scene ends)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u sm for reading I hope u liked it! I rlly appreciate feedback and constructive criticism!!!


End file.
